Eyes of the Future
by Confession68
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE RECENT CHAPTER! How could she react to seeing what the future holds? She guessed it helped when she had a little help from someone she knew very well. Now, she had no doubts that she could handle what was to come. LuNa.


**Author's Note: WARNING! THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE RECENTLY RELEASED CHAPTER! **Okay, so _A Promise_ wasn't good enough. Ace's death really got my muse going, and I needed to write more. I have had this idea for months now, but I never did anything with it, since I had been busy. However, I also didn't have a good enough reason to make such a drastic change … until now. Ara and I are taking a break. So, I decided to go ahead and write this. Honestly? This fic is kind of a prequel _and_ a sequel to _A Promise_. Yet, at the same time, it's completely separate. You'll understand once you read it. Anyways, a lot of what's in this though is only speculation. It's not even really what I would even consider what would happen. XD Naturally. It's just an idea I wanted to write about really, nothing more. I still hope that you guys enjoy my 'what if' fic. Also, I want to give thanks to Darth Hawk, (Dart, Garp)(I call him both these names! XD) for encouraging me to write this _and_ for editing and beta'ing it for me. So, thanks Garp~! ;) I also listened to that same song, Set Free by Katie Gray while writing this … I'm addicted to that song. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! XD

**Eyes of the Future**

It was such a peaceful day, and all seemed well. Giving a sigh into herself, Nami smiled as she stared up at the lightly clouded sky through her sunglasses. The sun was so warm, and when a cloud covered over it, the sudden cool felt so good against her skin. Sighing again, she then closed her eyes, allowing her senses to take over. It was so quiet, only the sounds of the sea lulling her into serenity. The boys were off doing their own thing, leaving the deck all to herself. Even Robin was off somewhere, probably reading in the aquarium, which was her favorite place.

Her only wish was that the serene atmosphere would last her another hour, at least. However, that was not to be, her smile faded when she heard the idiotic sound of their laughter as they neared the deck. Her eyes opened into a glare, already ready to jump up and do some damage for them daring to disturb her peace. One laugh in particular made her fingers curl into claws, seeing as it was the loudest, which was that of her captain. He was the biggest idiot of them all.

"Ah, Nami, you were here? Wanna play a game with us!?"

"No, I do not want to play a game with you," she replied back to him, her teeth gritting against each other.

"Aw, too bad! Come on guys, let's play!" cried Luffy, running off onto the deck, and then the game ensued.

Eye twitching, Nami's frown worsened as she remained in her lounger, staring up at the cloudy sky. However, she then just sighed. It was meant to be. After all, she shared this ship with her crewmates. It wasn't just hers, and so, she let it go. And technically, the ship _was_ Luffy's. He was the captain, and therefore, the rightful owner. He could do as he pleased, though she knew he didn't see it that way, which made her lose some of her anger and irritation. He believed it to be all of theirs. If she decided to ask them to leave, she knew he would do it, albeit with a little whining.

Somehow, this made her smile, though she then sighed and sat up. Maybe she'd tanned long enough for the day anyway. Now, it was time for a long, soaking bath to soothe away the rest of her irritation. It would be peaceful in there, at least. Standing up, she wrapped her sarong over the bottom half of her swimsuit before heading off towards the back.

"Ah, Nami, you're leaving?"

Blinking softly, she then turned to face towards the two boys, Luffy and Usopp, and the little reindeer, Chopper, who were all staring at her, though Luffy had been the one to ask. "Oh, yeah, I was going to take a bath," she said, and then watched as her captain frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said, looking about before turning back to her.

Her eyes opened a little wider as she stared back at him, turning her body a little more towards them, but then she smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. It's not just my ship, right? Besides, I can seek my solitude in the bathroom with a nice long bath."

"Mm, all right," replied Luffy, though he still held his frown.

Turning then, she shook her head slightly and kept going towards the back. However, she suddenly blinked when she heard a strange call from a bird. Looking up, she saw him, sitting just above the cabin. He was a fairly big bird. "Where did you come from?" she asked, though it was quiet. He was staring right back at her, and when she spoke, he tilted his head slightly.

"Ooh, that's a big bird!" cried Luffy, his tongue hanging out as he drooled. "Let's catch it and eat it for dinner!"

However, Nami didn't say anything, just staring back at the bird, who stared back at her, and before she knew it, everything was black, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Nami!"

xxxx

Groaning softly, a hand slowly came up to press into her aching forehead. Her entire head hurt, though she had no idea why. Sitting up slowly, she bowed her head forward, but then gasped when the sheets fell from her body, but the strange part, was that she could _feel_ the sheets against her bare skin. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw that she was completely nude. Gasping, she shot out of her bed to quickly put some clothes on, but then froze, staring into her room. Yes, _her_ room.

Looking around quickly, she saw that the room was a little smaller than the women's quarters she usually shared with Robin, and the bed she had been lying in was bigger, not a single bed. Looking about, she saw two closets in the small room, but then shook her head and ran to one, somehow, knowing it was hers. However, she frowned at all the clothes inside that she didn't recognize. She didn't care and just put on the clothes. Sighing as she changed, she reached up to tuck her long strand behind her ear and slipped on her shoes, but then she froze.

Long strand? Blinking a few times, she then whirled around and bolted for the vanity in her room, dropping into the stool and staring into the mirror. The eyes staring back at her were hers, but her hair was passed her shoulder slightly, much longer than it should be. "Oh my God," she whispered, reaching up to grab a thick lock of it to look at. It was beautiful though. She wouldn't have imagined she would look far more beautiful with it longer. However, she was confused again as to what was going on. Was she dreaming?

Standing up slowly, she then turned to the closed door. Very slowly, she made her way to the door and opened it. Looking out, she tilted her head, seeing as it was relatively the same scene she usually saw upon coming out of the women's quarters, only the door was more to the right. Stepping out, she glanced down the way to see another door that wasn't there before. Had the women's quarters been cut in half? Why though? She didn't mind sharing with Robin.

Giving a small frown, she stepped out completely and looked down at the deck. However, she didn't see anyone. Where was everyone? Slowly still, she made her way down to the deck, but then gasped and jumped when a door opened. Though, she wasn't so sure what she was afraid of. The door across the way, leading into the aquarium, opened up, and out stepped Robin. Nami's eyes grew in size when she saw that the older woman's hair was also a little longer, but only slightly.

Her eyes lifted then, meeting with Nami's, and then she smiled. "Nami-chan," she called in her soft voice, "did you sleep well?"

"I," started Nami. She didn't really know what to say, and she thought perhaps Robin might have noticed, because the other woman's smile turned a little more sympathetic.

"You were suffering from a headache, and so you went to lie down," explained the raven haired woman as she walked up to stand before her.

"Oh!" exclaimed Nami, her eyes growing into bigger orbs. "Of course," she said, smiling at her now. "Actually, I still have it," she said, reaching up to grab her head gently.

"Ah, then perhaps you should ask Chopper to give you something?" she asked, tilting her head slightly with a softer smile.

"Mm, yeah, I guess I could do that," replied Nami with a smile before turning to head towards the back and to Chopper's infirmary. She was still greatly confused, but she would go along with this strange change until she could figure it all out. After all, it might just be a dream.

However, she was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she ran into someone. Both seemed to gasp, and her eyes flew up, which had been attached to the wooden deck below at first. "Oh, I'm so-!" she cried, but her words stopped when she noticed she was staring into deep blue, unfamiliar eyes. Those big, blue eyes just stared right back into hers. "Oh!" she suddenly cried, taking a step back, her eyes sweeping over his gentle, innocent face. He was only slightly shorter than she was, but not by much, and thin with light brown hair. She had never seen this young man before. "Wh-Who … are you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

His eyes blinked twice, leaning back away from her, but then suddenly, his eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered. Then he suddenly turned on his heel and ran away from her, crying, "It's not funny anymore!"

Gasping loudly, her jaw dropped completely as she gaped at his retreating back. "_Chopper_!?" she cried in shock, but then she took off after him. "Chopper, wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" However, he turned the corner and was gone. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath, though she looked completely shocked still and more than confused. "What is going on?" she whispered, hugging herself, but then she turned around and gasped, almost running into someone else. Looking up quickly, she saw that she was now looking up at a familiar face. "Oh, Zoro," she called with a slight frown.

"Mmm," he hummed, shifting his eyes up towards where Chopper went, "thought we were over that."

"Oh, I-I didn't mean it! I … I have a headache, and I'm a little disoriented," she said, frowning a little more in regret. Was it just her, or did he look different too? He looked a little more mature, and he'd filled out a bit more. Looking even more confused and hugging herself tighter, she then looked around and said, "Wh-Where is everyone?"

"Others went into town for supplies. They'll be back soon. Luffy told me, Chopper and Robin to stay here and watch after you," he explained with a shrug.

Her head snapped back to look up at him, her eyes even larger. "H-He, what? He d-did?" she stuttered, not being able to help the slight flush that forced its way onto her face.

Zoro's brow quirked down at her, looking back at her speculatively, and then he replied, "Yeah?" However, it sounded more like a confused question.

"O-Oh," she replied before slinking passed him, though he turned his body to watch her, still looking confused. "Okay, thanks," she said quickly, not knowing what else to say as she headed back towards the front quickly.

She decided, maybe it was best to remain in her room until further notice. However, as she made it to the deck, she heard voices, but then saw as the rest of her crew boarded the ship. She immediately stopped in her tracks as her captain came into view, and though she stopped quickly, her heart slammed into the front of her chest, and then began to beat wildly. "Wha-?" she whispered, just staring at him. Then he turned towards her, as if knowing she was there, and then he smiled.

Seeing his smile, she nearly melted into the deck, though this reaction scared her half to death. He looked … so different. He looked … older, and he even seemed to have a day's growth of scruff around his face, making him look rugged. The way he was smiling at her, nearly took her breath away. She was completely baffled and even a little scared by this reaction, and her cheeks erupted with color. "Nami," he called to her softly, and her eyes pulsed. His voice, it was a little deeper. She gave a shudder and couldn't stop the step she took back. Losing some of his smile, he then asked, "Are you all right?"

"I," she started, though it came out breathless, seeing as she could no longer breath, and her hearing was being hindered by the sound of her pounding heart. "No, I need to lie back down," she suddenly said, quickly making her way down to cross to the other side towards her room, her eyes glancing over to him as she passed.

Losing his smile completely, which was now a frown, Luffy quickly hopped over the railing and ran after her. "Nami!" he cried. Seeing him come towards her, she tried to move a little quicker. However, he gently grabbed her wrist and made her turn towards him.

Gasping softly, she quickly looked up at him, her heart nearly stopping from seeing him so close up. Her body seemed to react without her permission as she tried to meld it against his, and her breath caught in her throat. Reaching out, he gently placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "You feel warm," he said, looking worried then, and hearing his soft, quiet voice in the deeper husk so close to her, made her knees turn to jelly. "Ah, Nami!" he cried when her knees buckled, and he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling. "Someone go get Chopper!" he cried over his shoulder, Sanji being the first to quickly move to the back to get the young doctor.

Her mind was swirling with confusion and mixed feelings she didn't understand. She didn't protest when he swept her up into his arms and carried her up to her room. Opening the door with little trouble, he carried her inside and gently set her down into the bed. She groaned softly, something oddly familiar about this, and her body arched slightly in reaction. Leaning back, Luffy blinked down at her, looking confused with his wide, innocent eyes. "Just hold on, Nami. Chopper's coming," he replied back softly, and she felt the backs of his fingers, gently gliding across her cheek, making her turn her head towards them as she closed her eyes.

"What is it? What's going on?" asked the same blue eyed young man from before as he popped his head in with a frown.

"There's something wrong with Nami," said Luffy, turning to frown at Chopper over his shoulder.

"I'd say. She pretended like she didn't know me earlier," whined Chopper with a pout as he headed inside with a bigger pack than the small, pink one he used to carry.

"Ah?" questioned Luffy before looking back down at Nami.

"I'll have a look at her," said Chopper, sitting down on the bed and slipping a thermometer into her mouth.

Luffy stepped back, allowing the young man to do his job, though he didn't leave the room. Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Nami opened her eyes to stare back at him, though this only made him frown a little deeper. She was so confused. What was going on? She felt so dazed. This had to be some kind of dream. Suddenly, her head started to hurt worse, and she closed her eyes, slipping into the blackness and causing the thermometer to slip from her lips.

"Oi, Nami!" cried Chopper with a frown.

"Nami!" cried Luffy, pushing off the wall to go and sit on the bed.

"She-She passed out," said Chopper, his expression concerned as he looked up at Luffy.

"Fix her," said Luffy, his voice rough as his frown darkened slightly.

"I-I'll do my best, Luffy," whispered Chopper as he swallowed with a nod.

Nodding in return in his satisfaction, Luffy then shot out of the bed, leaving the room without another word. Sighing shakily, Chopper then looked back down at Nami and whispered again, "I'll do my best."

xxxx

When she awoke again, she slowly opened her eyes, though her vision was blurry. However, her brows came down to the headache she still had, forcing her to reclose her eyes. When she heard the sound of scribbling, she opened her eyes again and tried to look around. She could see someone sitting at the desk on the other side of the small room, his body hunched over it. Blinking a few times to clear her vision more, she then slowly sat up. Recognizing who it was, her eyes opened wider and her heart slammed before pounding.

Luffy was seated at the desk, and he looked to be writing something. Very slowly and silently, she climbed out of the bed to slowly walk over to him. Carefully leaning over him, she looked over his shoulder to see him quickly writing into the captain's log. Her eyes managed to grow larger, reading what he was writing. He was making note of the supplies they had bought, how much they had bought and even how much it had all cost. However, suddenly, he stopped and quickly turned to her, making her gasp and take a few steps back.

"Nami," he called, getting out of the chair to face her. His expression fell slightly to her reaction. "Nami, are you all right? Do you feel better? Chopper said he gave you something," he said, taking steps towards her, though she only took steps back. This made him stop and frown even deeper. "Nami?" he called to her softly, even his features had softened, and her knees nearly buckled again.

Taking in a shaky breath, her eyes slowly began to close, though they didn't close completely. Seeing her gaze, his face changed, one which made her entire body flare with unexpected heat, making her gasp out softly and her lips to part. Slowly, he started to take steps towards her, though she kept taking steps back. Her heart was beating so hard and fast, she thought she might pass out from it. The small room closed in fast as she found herself pressed up against the opposite wall, just beside the bed.

Even so, he just kept coming, which made her breath come out quicker and harder as she tried to melt into the wall. "Luffy," the name came out in a deep, soft husk, barely above a whisper, which surprised her a lot. She then watched as his eyes ignited, even if they remained hooded. She couldn't stop it. It just came out on its own, the sound so alien to her. She released a deep moan, and before she knew it, his body was pressed against hers. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock as she gasped out loudly, though her body arched up to press against his.

His palms pressed into the wall on either side of her head, and he just stared down at her with that intense gaze, and her shock somehow subsided, and she once again melted back against the wall and his body. Then he leaned down, his lips pressing against hers, and she almost jumped back, or at least, she would have had she not been pressed up tight against the wall by his body. Her eyes shot open, and she almost pushed him away, though when her palms met with his chest, they stopped.

The pounding of her heart deafened her, and her hands slowly slid up his hard chest to wrap her arms around his neck, and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back hungrily, which he reciprocated. Her lips parted instinctively, and his tongue immediate came in to taste of her. She moaned again as her breath came out quick and hard, and her body began to rub against his, wanting something, needing something that only he could provide to her. However, she had no idea what that was.

For whatever reason, she was grateful to realize he seemed to know what she needed, though she wasn't thinking straight. Her body nearly hummed, and she felt so hot. She also felt things all across her body she'd never experienced before. The kiss turned more heated as his hands started to slide down her body, making her shudder, though she did gasp in shock when his hands slid down her hips to her legs. He then cupped the back of them, lifting her legs to wrap around his body as he pressed harder up against her to pin her into the wall.

"Mmm," she exclaimed softly in her shock as her eyes opened. However, then his lips moved from her lips and on to her throat, where he licked and suckled her flesh, making her shudder harder and moan, as well as close her eyes again.

What was he doing to her, making her feel these things? Whatever it was, she was fascinated by it. _Why_ was he doing this to her? She had no idea, but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. Her body seemed to move on its own again, and again, before she knew what she was doing, she was pulling his shirt up and over his head. One of his hands kept her held up, while the other slid under her shirt to start lifting it up and she stiffened slightly with a gasp. She jolted back slightly, removing her arms from around his neck, and he seized the opportunity to pull her shirt clean off, revealing what she had to offer underneath.

She gasped again as her eyes shot open wider and her cheeks flared with heat and color. She had been in such a haste earlier to put clothes on, that she had not bothered to put on a bra. His mouth trailed down her chest to her breasts, and she nearly squealed in shock, though she kept it in as she slammed back against the wall. And when his hot mouth closed around a nipple, she cried out from the shock of his action and the sensations. Her hands shot up to clasp his head, but as he suckled her, she melted further as she pulsed with intense feeling between her legs. "Ooh …" she whispered, her eyes hooding once again.

The feeling was extraordinary. Her fingers slid through his hair, and instead, she found herself holding his head in place to let him continue what he was doing. She moaned deeply within her throat, tilting her head back to press into the wall, and her lips parted with a soft gasp when he began to grind into her womanhood. She could feel the bulge underneath his shorts. She could feel the coarse material against her core, and that's when she also remembered that she'd not put on any underwear.

Her eyes once again shot open, and her cheeks burned even hotter. What were they doing? Did _he_ even know? Why were they doing this? It was so intimate. Her heart slammed and almost froze when she felt his hand slip down between them below and move around a bit. What was he doing? Her eyes widened more, and her core pulsed as if in anticipation. Was this really happening? He moved his body around a little more, and then she heard as his shorts dropped to the floor. She gasped, her hands still holding his head, which was still giving her breasts attention.

When she felt something tapping her entrance, she did squeal slightly then with a cry. He was about to take her virginity! However, she blinked when he slid inside easily. Though, her eyes opened as wide as they could possibly go. Whoa, wait a minute!? Was he really inside of her? This had to be some kind of dream, though she was extremely confused as to why she would be dreaming about sleeping with her captain. "L-Luffy," she husked out, not sure what was going on. However, when he slipped out, just to slide right back in, she gasped and moaned as her body again melted into the wall like a puddle of goo.

However, when he moved at an even pace within her, her body arched up to him, offering her breasts more to him as she hugged him a little tighter. "Aah," she moaned softly, her hips beginning to move right along with him. The feeling was sensational. It felt so good, so right. "Haah, Luffy," she whispered in a deep husk, pressing harder against him, her body instinctively asking him for more, and as if he understood her body language, he moved a little faster and harder, causing her to cry out and press her head back against the wall.

Soon, she felt the sensation beginning to build into something greater. It was coming, whatever it was. She cried, arching her breasts higher, making him lose the grip his mouth had with a soft pop, and then he cried out with her, making her shudder hard with a louder moan. "Yes!" she cried, right as the build overflowed, sending waves and waves of pleasure all throughout her body.

"Aah," he cried, slamming up into her one last, good and hard time before joining her in her end.

"Ah," she exclaimed, her eyes flying open again. Did he just go off inside of her? Wouldn't that get her pregnant? Did he know that? However, she suddenly relaxed, as if she somehow knew there was nothing to worry about. However, she had no idea why. "Luffy," she whispered, staring down at him as if seeing him for the first time in her life.

His head rose up, his dark eyes meeting with her tawny ones, and then he smiled, making her sigh deeply. Her arms wrapped back around him, and she leaned into him to just hold him, it being what she felt she needed to do. Pushing back off the wall, he kept her held as he turned towards the bed and climbed on, lying down with her and pulling out of her. She still couldn't believe that she had just lain with her captain, though she felt incredible.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that," he whispered softly with his face buried within her neck.

Stiffening in his arms, her wide eyes blinked as she stared off. Why didn't she want to hear those words from his lips? "Luffy?" she whispered back in question.

"You're not feeling well, and I could have made you get worse by doing that," he replied back, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

She blinked a few more times in confusion. Was this something they did often? "I-It's okay. My head just hurts. I don't think I'm sick or anything," she found herself replying, causing him to move away from her to look down at her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, so softly, eliciting another soft sigh from her.

"Yes, I'm sure," she whispered back, and her hand moved on instinct, gently cupping his face, which made his eyes soften. Hers reacted in the same way, and then he slowly leaned down to gently kiss her lips, and had she been standing, she would have swooned.

It was all so strangely familiar to her though, as if this wasn't the first time. Perhaps it was possible, after all, the woman she saw in the mirror _was_ her, but in a different form. And if this had been her original body, she would not have reacted in the same ways that she had. However, it wasn't like that either, as if saying, had it been someone else's, she would have allowed it to happen. It was more on natural instinct, in which, the body seemed to know how to react, even though her mind had been in shock. There had been another part of her that had been more than willing to reciprocate.

Was there another of her somewhere in the same body? After all, there had to be an original owner of it, seeing as this was _her_ particular consciousness, one that doesn't remember any of what was going on in that point in time. Not to mention that, she was sure, the moment he had slipped inside of her, she had _not_ been a virgin. How had this happened though? How had she and her captain gotten into this relationship? What had changed for them? And even though she hadn't been around this particular Luffy much, she could feel just as much as see just how different he was.

After all, he had never once before even touched, much less _looked_ at the captain's log before. She was the one that handled that department. And reading all that he was adding, it was all so meticulously and accurately done. Also, his childish smile was no more, and in its place was a smile so … roguish and … well … sexy …

Just then, she realized that he had stopped kissing her and had sat up to look down at her once again. "What's wrong?" he asked, his brow again dipping into his nose. "You seem different today."

_She_ seemed different? "It's nothing," she replied back instantly, and had to mentally pat herself on the back at how convincing she had sounded. "I'm just a little out of it, because of this headache. It hurts like crazy."

Reaching up, he gently pressed the backs of his fingers onto her forehead. "You don't feel as warm as you did earlier," he said softly, and she was beginning to love it when he talked. His childish voice had also vanished. It wasn't deep, really. However, it didn't have that childish sound to it any longer. How old was he now? How old was she? Was she really in the future? How had she gotten there?

"I don't feel like I have a fever," she finally replied after a short silence. "It just hurts."

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten?" he asked, relaxing back beside her.

She thought about this for a moment before looking back at him and shaking her head. "No, I haven't, and I am a little," she replied with a smile, which brought out his roguish one again. Wow, he was really handsome, especially when he smiled like that.

"Okay, I'll ask Sanji to fix you up something, maybe some vegetable soup?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"That sounds great," she replied back as her smile widened.

"And a glass of orange juice?" he continued, smiling wider as well, which made her sigh.

"Yeah," she replied back breathlessly. No, he was beautiful.

"Okay, I'll be right back then," he whispered, giving her one more soft kiss before getting out of the bed, and already she missed him. She watched him change back into his clothes, which made her blush, walk to the door, open it, and then step out. Sighing, yet again, she rolled onto her side and stared at the door. She was hopelessly in love with her captain. How strange was that? He was really taking such care of her too, which she also found a little strange. It was almost as if he was putting her above the others. Why would he do that?

After all, Zoro had said that Luffy had told them to stay behind, just to watch after her. He was different than before. Had something happened? She wished she knew. For some reason, she felt as if she wanted to fix it. She had felt that way for a long time. Frowning then, she was confused again. A long time? That wasn't right. She had only been there for about an hour. Blinking to herself, she slowly sat up and looked about the room. There was something she was desperate to remember. However, it just wasn't coming to her. Something _had_ happened.

He was mature now, and he was also taking his responsibilities as captain seriously now. Several things had already given that away. Frowning softer now, she slowly slid off the bed, grabbed her shirt from the floor to put it on, and then headed for the captain's log. She could get the date from it. Opening it up slowly, she looked up at the top, and her eyes pulsed. Two years had passed? She then quickly looked about. This was a newer log, and looking through it a bit, she could see that all the entries had been made by Luffy. Where would the older logs be kept? The library maybe? Instinctively, she knew that's where they were. That's where _she_ would have kept them. She needed to see them.

Maybe what had made this change in her captain would be in them. Something drastic must have happened in order for _him _to have changed so drastically. Even with two years passing, she couldn't really see him having made this change on his own. _Something_ changed him, and somehow, she knew this for a fact. Though, _how_ she knew, she had no idea. There was quite a few things that she just _seemed_ to know. She could tell that it was something that happened some time ago, and that it wouldn't be in this newer log. How she knew that, again, she had no idea.

Sighing then, she slowly closed the book, just as the door opened, and he stepped in, and then she looked over at him. He had glanced towards the bed, but then blinked when he didn't see her, but then quickly looked over to where she was and then smiled. In his hand was a tray with a steaming bowl of soup and a glass of orange juice. "Sanji was already making you some soup. So, by the time I got there, he was just finishing it. I guess I should have known better, huh?" he said with a soft, but deep chuckle that almost made her swoon again. This was all just crazy.

Her knees felt weak, but she walked over to sit on the bed as he set the tray down onto the side table beside it. He placed the bowl just at the edge for her and then the orange juice right beside it before sitting down beside her. She took a spoonful of the soup and smiled, but then looked over to him, noticing that he was just watching her eat with a small smile. "Oh, did you want some?" she asked, offering him some, but he just shook his head.

"No, that's for you," he said, chuckling again. "I'll wait until Sanji's done with dinner."

She stared at him, her spoon hovering between them, but then she just smiled in return and nodded, continuing to eat. When she was done, he collected the bowl and glass, placing both back on the tray. "I'll be right back. Gonna take them back to the kitchen," he said before leaving again.

After he'd left, she stared at the now closed door. He was so mature and responsible. Her lips bunched up and tears came to her eyes, and before she could stop it, she squealed and fell back into the bed with a grin. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a light butterfly. Sighing for the millionth time, she rolled onto her side and curled up, grabbing and hugging one of the pillows to her. She felt such a great and intense love and happiness within her, a strange, alien experience for her.

It was true. She cared greatly for her captain, and maybe she even loved him, but it was nothing like this. Luffy _never_ pampered anyone, and that's exactly what he was doing for her now. It was so different from how Sanji would treat her and Robin. It was all _just_ for her. Her eyes softened as she smiled, feeling her heart pulsing again. There was such intense love there. She loved him, possibly more than anything, and she could feel and see that he loved her too.

Suddenly, she understood why the women's quarters had been divided, why there was a bigger bed, and still two closets in the room. It looked like this wasn't her room at all. It was _their_ room. They shared this room. It also explained why she had woken up without a stitch. It appeared she had gotten used to sleeping without them.

If two years really had passed, then it could explain Chopper. Even so, _that_ was a complete shock to her. Had he figured out how to completely take on human form? Why had he put forth such great effort to do that? Had there been a reason for it? Maybe it was for the same reason in which Luffy had changed? Maybe when Luffy came back, she could excuse herself to the library. However, she had a strange feeling that he may want to join her there. Maybe if she excused herself to the bathroom instead, he might not follow. He might think it strange that she suddenly wanted to look through the other logs, or maybe she could wait until they all go to dinner.

However, she also got the feeling he might just bring it into the room and eat with her. Biting her lips, she had to smile to that, but then quickly lost it as the door opened. Turning to it, she watched as Luffy entered, and sure enough, he was carrying a plate of food for himself to eat. Smiling at him, she sat up on the bed again and just watched as he smiled back and sat beside her on the bed, folding in his legs to rest his plate on.

"Oh, that smells pretty good," she said, blinking down at the plate. Was that a new dish? She wasn't surprised. Sanji was always on the lookout and testing out new dishes. Of course, like she had expected, it was filled to the brim with mostly meats, though there were other dishes on it.

"You still hungry? We could share it," he said, offering the plate to her.

Not being able to help herself, she looked up at him with wide eyes. Luffy did not share his food. Her eyes grew doey with tears as she smiled up at him brightly, and then she threw her arms around him. He would share his food with her. This reaction made him chuckle and wrap his free arm around her. "What's that for all of a sudden?" he asked, sounding a little confused.

"Nothing, I just love you," she said, but then her eyes flew open. Did she really just say that? It was almost like she was doing and saying these things naturally. It was like second nature to her. All these feelings and knowledge of _just knowing_, were they really her feelings and memories? No, of course not. They must all belong to the future Nami, who owned this current body. _She_ felt and knew these things.

"I love you too, Nami," he whispered back, giving her neck a kiss, and she shuddered with a very soft moan as she closed her eyes. The original Nami to this body loved him very much, and she loved hearing him say that he loved her too. She was sharing thoughts, feelings, memories, and even the body. How was that even possible? Did the other Nami know this? She had a feeling the answer was yes. However, she was the one in control. "Are you still hungry then?" he asked after awhile as he pulled away, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Looking up at him, she felt herself melting again with a sigh, but then she smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind just having a little bit of each, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," he said, smiling wider, warmly, softly, tenderly, lovingly. All those things were in that smile of his, which made her want to squeal again, even make love to him again. That made her feel more than a little strange. However a thought occurred to her. Was this what she had to look forward to? "Here," he suddenly said, scooping up some of it for her to eat.

Opening her mouth, she allowed him to feed her with a smile. "Mmm," she hummed, letting her eyes slide shut, "that's really good," she said, opening them again.

"Yup, Sanji's food is always the best in all the world," he said, grinning and chuckling as he ate some as well. He almost looked like the Luffy she remembered him to be. So, he wasn't _entirely_ gone. So, two years had passed. Did that mean he was about twenty now? Yes, just turned. She remembered the date on the log. It was June. May fifth was his birthday. She would be turning twenty-one next month. For just two months, they were the same age. Had they fulfilled their dreams yet? For some reason, she wasn't sure. However, she had the feeling that the answer was no. Not quite there yet.

Smiling once again, she opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her. Maybe she could wait until he fell asleep. Then she could go and read the logs. She was a little afraid of what she might find, but she just had to know. What had made this significant change in him and in the others as well? She had a very grim feeling, and she was actually a little scared of what she would find, but she had to know. Tonight, after he fell asleep, she would go.

xxxx

Was it wrong to think that she could get used to this kind of life? After he'd made love to her a second time, he had finally fallen asleep in her arms. However, she didn't go right away to the library. Instead, she remained with him in their bed with their naked bodies still pressed together and just watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept, even now. He even looked vulnerable. Suddenly, her heart clenched, and the thought of, 'I want to protect him', went through her mind. She wanted to always protect him. Were those really her thoughts?

Reaching out, she gently touched her fingers to his scruffy face, letting them run along his rough and spiky cheek. It was barely visible there, but it was there. She always remembered that, no matter what, he never had facial hair, but now … now he did. She kind of liked it. Did he know that? Probably … Leaning forward, she very softly pressed her lips against his relaxed ones for a soft kiss before pulling away. Then very carefully, she slid out of his embrace and off the bed, and then quickly changed.

She really wanted to read those logs to get better insight on her captain, now turned lover. Without making a sound, something she would always be good at, she slipped out, carefully looking about to make sure there was no one else on deck, and then hurriedly made her away across, to the other side where the library was. Once she was at the library, she quietly slipped inside and closed the door before turning on the lights. Looking about at all the books, she bit her lip, wondering where she would have stored the books, and suddenly, her head snapped to the right. There. Going to the shelf quickly, she looked over the spines, and sure enough, there were the logs.

She grabbed them all and took them to the desk. Looking over the first one, she saw that it was all done in her handwriting, of course. She then looked through the others before finally coming across her current date. Then she skimmed through and kept going, reading a little on the days to follow. However, something suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course! She remembered now! "Oh my God," she whispered, a hand going to her lips. She remembered that Ace had been captured and sent to Impel Down. Had something happened to Ace?

She quickly flipped through the pages then, feeling a sting in her heart as tears resurfaced. Resurfaced? Why had she thought about it like that? The other Nami, she knew something. "No, no," she started to whisper, but deep down, she just knew it. Finally, she stopped flipping the pages, reading through about how they had been separated for quite some time. She read through about their defeat by an admiral, how they were separated and to where they had been sent by a shichibukai. She flipped through more pages before finally coming to the page of their reunion.

Stopping there, she started to quickly read through it, reading about how happy they had been to finally be together on Sunny and had just been waiting for their captain's return. However, Luffy had been the last to return to them, which had taken some time. The reunion with him had not been what any of them had expected at all. He hadn't been exactly happy to see them, not really. He just hadn't been happy at all. Already, tears were dripping onto the pages. She just couldn't stop them. She didn't know why, but this day had been painful. She tried to wipe them away, but she knew it was useless. She knew already.

"Ace," she whispered, continuing on reading. Sure enough, she finally came to the paragraph.

_Today's reunion with our captain had not gone as we all expected at all, quite the opposite. I still can't stop crying, even as I write this. Luffy had finally fallen asleep, giving me the chance to finally write the log. I have never seen him in so much pain, not even after Merry, or with the fight with Usopp. It was nothing like this. None of us had ever expected Ace to die._

"Oh my God," she hiccupped with a sob, though she tried to cover her mouth with her hand.

_I almost don't know what to do with myself, but I'm going to do my best for him. I offered him my comfort, and I'm glad that he accepted it. It was all I could do for him. He cried for hours, and I cried with him, until he had fallen asleep, and then Zoro took him to the men's quarters to sleep. This has been a very sad reunion._

She couldn't believe what she was reading. She sobbed silently, feeling that pain renewed. However, she kept going, reading how the days after unfolded. It would seem she had offered her comfort to him for days, and that he hadn't eaten much or had done much of anything for a few days except train himself. And when he wasn't doing that, he was with her, crying out his pain. However, she paused then, reading over one of the entries. After a few days of trying to make him feel better, she had comforted him in a different way.

"Oh," she whispered to herself, touching her fingers to her lips as her cheeks reddened.

He had needed greater comfort from her, and she had allowed him to take her. This was how it had happened. It was a little strange that she wrote it here, but then again, it wasn't strange at all. She was the only one who looked at these logs, and now it seemed, Luffy too. A few more entries down, she noticed that it was no longer her who wrote in them, but Luffy instead. However, the handwriting there was very unskilled and child-like. The handwriting in the recent entries, which she had seen back in their room, had been a lot neater and precise. After all, he had been writing the entries for two years now.

On the bottoms of the old entries of his, Nami had written an excerpt to fix what couldn't be understood by his handwriting, but she had allowed him to take over. It seemed Luffy was fully the captain of his ship now. After all, Zoro had said earlier that Luffy and the others had gone into town for supplies. He had taken over the captain's responsibilities that she had been doing, since he had not been. Luffy was no longer the child boy, but a man now. It would seem that after Ace's death, he had decided the fun was over. Though, that wasn't exactly right, because she knew, somehow, that he still enjoyed himself and had fun.

However, he had just taken on more of his responsibilities, and even he himself, was just more responsible. His interests no longer just focused on the fun. When they went into town earlier, she was sure he explored like he always did, but also handled getting the supplies they needed with the others. It was still so sad though. She still couldn't believe it about Ace's death. He really cared for Luffy, and he seemed like a really cool guy. She definitely understood why Luffy would be so distraught. He seemed to really look up to Ace, but now he was gone.

She sniffled, wiping away the new tears before slowly closing the log. It was all she really wanted to know. So, for two years, they had been together like this. Even after two years, she was still so in love with him, or maybe that was her own feelings mixed in with the love this Nami already had? It was really all so complicated. She was still so confused. And from the dates on the logs, Ace's death was going to be soon, only in a matter of months. It was strange to know all of this ahead of time. Unless she really was just dreaming, and none of this would actually happen. However, this made her a little sad, because she really did love her captain.

Her captain. She gave a soft huff then with a smile. He wasn't just her captain anymore. He was more than that now. He was her closest friend, her lover, her companion, her mate. Were they more than even that? Had they …? Biting her lip, she frowned softly and thought to herself, no. They had not taken that step, though that might not be a possibility for them to begin with. They were, after all, wanted criminals. Wanted criminals, even thinking that, she had to shake her head. She was a wanted criminal, even though she'd not actually committed a crime. Well, not really anyway.

Sighing softly, she placed the logs back into place before heading out and back to their room. As soon as she opened the door, she gasped, having almost collided with Luffy, who had been about to step out. "Oh, Luffy," she called softly, looking up at him, which he was staring back down at her.

"Where were you?" he asked softly with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go to the library for awhile. I didn't intend to stay away too long," she said, though her words confused her. However, they had come out so naturally, as if she knew what she was talking about, even though she didn't. "I had hoped my leaving wouldn't have woken you up, which is why I didn't intend to stay away so long." Why was she saying these things?

He frowned a little deeper, but then he said, "It's okay. I kinda figured you were in the library. I was just going to go there instead." He had lowered his head, looking a little sheepish.

Smiling warmly, she reached out to cup his cheek. "It's all right, my love," she whispered, the words just flowing out of her now as she watched him meet her eyes. "I'm back now. Should we go to sleep?" she asked, her voice smooth, soft … comforting.

Nodding, he took a step back, reaching up to cover her hand with his, but then he clasped it to hold, pulling her in as she closed the door, and he led her back to the bed. She found herself removing her clothes, and then he did the same. It was like a normal routine. They just slept naked together. She climbed into the bed, feeling as if it were a natural thing to be naked before him and slipped under the covers. He slipped in after her and pulled her against him, his hand tenderly caressing her skin. However, he laid his head on his opposite arm to prop himself up slightly.

Turning onto her side towards him, she smiled up at him, watching as his hand came up then to touch over her face affectionately. "I had another dream," he whispered, his eyes glistening slightly.

She lost her smile then, feeling as her heart ached, and the words came again as if it wasn't her speaking at all. "I'm not going anywhere, Luffy," she whispered, looking between his eyes, which saddened.

"I know. I'm sorry, Nami," he said, lowering his eyes as they glistened more.

However, she reached up, clutching his hand to her face, and she whispered, "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I understand how you feel, Luffy, because I feel the same way. You don't want to lose someone else you love, because the pain is so much. I've told you this before."

"I know, but … you don't … _freak out_ … if I'm out of your sight for too long," he said, his eyes swimming in the tears now.

"I'm still terrified of losing you, Luffy. It's just something we have to deal with, since we're pirates, right? We can do it," she said, caressing his face, now that his tears were falling to wipe them away.

He shook his head hard then and said, "I can't lose you, Nami. I can't. I'd stop moving if I lost you."

"No you wouldn't, because I won't let you, and because you wouldn't let yourself. If I die, Luffy, you had better promise me that you would keep going. You have to fulfill your destiny. You made a promise, and we're so close now," she whispered, and suddenly, there went the answer she was searching for earlier, though she had already somehow known the answer to.

He sniffled, gently grabbing her hand to bring it to his lips to kiss. "Never meant for this to happen," he whispered very softly, almost too quietly for her to hear. Nami wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she had a feeling it had to do with the two of them.

"I know you didn't, and neither did I, but we can't let it get in the way of our dreams, now can we?" she said, starting to smile, despite her own tears that began to fill her eyes.

His eyes lifted up then, looking at her through his lashes, and her heart nearly froze in her chest for a full two seconds. "I love you," he whispered, ever so softly.

"And I love you," she whispered back, and then he rolled over towards her, sitting up so he could lean over her as she rolled back onto her back.

"You make me feel like I can do anything, Nami," he whispered, sliding his hand down her face affectionately.

"You _can_ do anything, and you don't need me to do it," she said, smiling up at him more brightly, causing him to smile as well.

How strange it was to be having this conversation so naturally, when she wasn't really sure how she knew to say these things, but then suddenly, she realized she was the one pushed to the back and watching. It wasn't her in control anymore. The other Nami had come forth, knowing that Luffy had needed her, and unfortunately, she was not the one who could give him what he needed. Not the current her. The current her didn't quite love Luffy like the way the Nami of this time did.

She decided that it was okay. She would sit back and let her do as she needed and give him what he needed. It was, after all, her rightful body. The future Nami had allowed her control in the beginning, though she wasn't sure why. She felt relaxed, feeling as the other Nami took control, though she still felt as if it was still her. So strange, all of it was so strange. When he leaned down to kiss her, so softly, she could feel it. She just watched, or felt when her eyes were closed as her body reacted on its own, and soon, they were making love again. Now she felt as if she was watching in on something forbidden.

After he had fallen asleep again, she felt as they both sighed, and she closed her eyes. _"He's going to need us." _Gasping, Nami's eyes flew open as she looked about, but then she blinked, realizing the voice had been her own, and it had come from within her mind.

Closing her eyes again, she focused, and when she opened her eyes again, there was nothing but blackness. Looking all about her, she finally stopped when she saw herself come into view, who was smiling back at herself warmly. _"After what happens, he becomes stronger, and yet, all the more fragile. It's going to be our job to take care of him, and it's going to be our job to let him take care of us."_

"_Wha-?" _she started, staring back at her other, older self.

"_It'll be hard sometimes and very sad, but I've never been happier with him. You felt it, didn't you?"_

Biting her lip, Nami just stared back at her, but then she finally nodded and said, _"Yes, I felt it. I felt all of it," _she said, lowering her eyes. "_He's suffering a lot."_

"_Yes, he's not really felt the pain of loss like this, not like this. Whether they are blood are not, family is family. He's afraid of losing all of us now, and he's worked so hard to be who he is now. He's gotten so strong, and he's matured so much, all because of how important we are to him, all of us. The others, they've become so strong as well. They love and respect Luffy, whether they mention it or not. They try so hard for his sake to become stronger_," her other self said, and then she chuckled softly. _"Especially Zoro and Chopper, and Usopp too. Sanji tries too, but he doesn't have those same feelings as much as we might think. He's so much more distant than we might actually think. However, I'm not saying that he doesn't care," _she said, tilting her head to the side with a wider smile. _"I guess it's hard to explain. Franky has been trying as well, upgrading all of Sunny and even himself."_

Nami was completely fascinated by all the things she was telling her. _"And, you haven't met them yet, but we do have new crewmates. Perhaps you will see them in the morning, but you'll meet them one day. It's not important for you to meet them now. They try their hardest too," _she said, grinning now and laughing softly. _"Our family has grown, and I've never felt so at home with all of them. I wouldn't give them up for anything, not a one."_

"_Neither would I," _whispered Nami, starting to smile, _"and I do understand about Luffy. I see that you've tried your best for him, and so I have no doubts that I will too. You know, it isn't that we don't love him already, I mean, that I don't, but you knew that."_

"_Yes," _the other Nami replied with a more affectionate smile,_ "we've always loved him, since the day he changed our lives by walking into it. Sure, he used to get on our nerves, but he's always been a good man, and his heart has never been in the wrong place. You remember, just today for you. He had gotten on your nerves, but the more you thought on it, the more you made yourself remember who he really was. Had you asked him to leave, he would have. He loves all of us, and he respects us."_

"_Yes," _replied Nami again with a nod, tears stinging her eyes. It really was true. She had always loved him, probably since the moment she realized who he really was, possibly back when they first came across Buggy. Luffy had fought for just a dog. It had started in that moment and her love for him had just spread. And as she could see, it was just going to keep spreading and growing. _"I understand," _she said, her face softening as she nodded.

The other Nami nodded her head, and then they both closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep.

xxxx

The next morning, she awoke to kisses along her neck, which made her smile. "I love waking up to this," she whispered with a slight husk, and she chuckled, hearing his husky reply.

"I know," he said, chuckling as well, and then she opened her eyes to look up at him and to see his smile that always made her melt into a gooey puddle of love.

"Mmm, I love it when you smile too," she said, grinning now.

He just chuckled and replied, "Yes, I know." However, he continued to kiss along her neck. "Before breakfast snack?" he asked in a deep husk and an even deeper chuckle, which made her shudder and moan.

Another hour passed, and they were off to breakfast with the others with a smile on their faces. The headache was still there, but that was to be expected after sharing a head and body with herself. Fingers laced, they walked onto the deck towards the dining room, greeting the others, and Nami finally got a glimpse of the new crewmates. Not being able to help herself, she just gaped. However, a familiar sound caught her attention, making her turn around. Up on the cabin just above her room … was that same bird.

Pausing completely and making Luffy turn to her, Nami just stared up at the bird. The bird squawked again, catching the others attention, but his eyes were locked on Nami as it tilted its head to her. "A bird?" asked Luffy, frowning with a quirked brow. "I think I've seen that big bird before."

"Yeah, me too," said Usopp, scratching his head.

Nami's eyes pulsed, feeling a strange sensation all across her body. _"Good bye, and remember, keep strong for him. He needs you more than you know_." Gasping out loudly, Nami's eyes then rolled into the back of her head as she crumpled to the ground, and everything went black.

"Nami!" cried Luffy, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Aah! It's that bird from before!" cried Chopper, running down to get to Luffy. "I remember! The last time that bird came to us, this same thing happened to Nami, remember!? What the hell kind of bird is that!? You! What're you!?" he exclaimed at the bird, knowing it could understand him. The bird tilted its head at him and squawked again. "E-Eh?" questioned Chopper, just blinking, and suddenly, the bird was gone.

"What is it?" asked Luffy, still gaping at where the bird had been.

"It said … "I don't know. I ate this fruit, and suddenly, this started happening." I think he ate a devil fruit," said Chopper, looking over towards Luffy.

"Okay, but what did he do to Nami?" asked Luffy with a deep frown, and Chopper shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said with a frown. "We should get her back to the bed."

"Right," muttered Luffy, but then suddenly, Nami groaned and opened her eyes.

"I'm all right. I'm awake. My head … just hurts. I only blacked out for a second while she left," she said, and Luffy lifted her up.

"Wait, what? As who left, Nami?" asked Chopper, blinking up at her.

"Nami," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Uh, what?" asked Chopper, his head dropping to the side in confusion.

"Nami?" questioned Luffy, frowning deeply, but then Nami smiled up at him.

"The other Nami. She's been sharing my body with me since mid-yesterday. That bird, I remember it too. I think it has some kind of time ability. She was from about two years ago. Everything here frightened her at first, because she didn't understand it, but I helped her to calm down and just see it for herself," she explained with a soft laugh.

"Somehow, that makes sense," said Chopper, blinking back at her blankly. "She hadn't known who I was."

Nami nodded and replied, "Yes, and she didn't know about … you or me," as she said this, she looked up at Luffy, "but she understands."

Luffy still looked confused, but he nodded his head anyways. "I see," he whispered, his eyes lowering slightly.

"Anyways, I'm starving, even if my head is still pounding. That was quite the experience," she said, starting to walk forward, though she turned to offer her hand to Luffy.

Staring at her for awhile, he then returned her smile, took her hand, and they all headed for the dining room for breakfast.

xxxx

Gasping softly, Nami's eyes shot open, and she stared up at the ceiling above. "Nami? Nami!?"

Blinking slowly, she turned her head to see Luffy sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Nami, are you okay?" he asked, which made her smile dreamily, and his eyes opened up a little more.

"Nami, look at me," said Chopper, and she tilted her chin down to look over to the small reindeer, which made her smile more. No blue eyes. However, this made her frown then. Blue eyes? What did that mean? There were memories she didn't seem to remember anymore. Her eyes then shifted back to Luffy. He didn't look so good, and he even looked tired. Why did he look like that? "Nami, can you hear me? Can you understand me?" asked Chopper, trying to get her attention again as he frowned deeper.

"I," she started in a raspy whisper, "I'm okay, I think, but my head hurts."

"Nami, do you know what happened? I mean, did you feel sick or anything before you passed out?" asked Chopper, getting a small flashlight to look into her retinas.

"I-No, no, I don't … I don't remember," she replied back with a deeper frown, and Chopper turned his light off as he turned to Luffy.

"I don't know what happened to her, Luffy. She seems all right though. I didn't really find anything out of the ordinary," he said, looking back at Nami.

"But then why'd she pass out?" asked Luffy, looking greatly worried for his navigator.

"I'm all right, Luffy," she said, starting to sit up, though she had no idea why she had to convince him of this. "I'll be just fine." She swung her legs off from the bed, and Luffy shot to his feet as Chopper jolted forward.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Nami!"

"W-Wait, Nami!"

"I said I'm fine. I just got a little faint, because of this headache. I'm all right though? How long have I been out? About a day? Why did I just answer my own question?" she asked, looking confused, though they looked just as.

"Uh, yeah … actually. You were out since yesterday afternoon," replied Chopper, just gaping up at her in awe.

Nodding then, she said, "I'll be fine. It won't happen again." However, she had no idea why she knew this either. "I am pretty hungry though," she said, starting to smile.

Luffy blinked back at her, but then he slowly started to grin and laugh. "Come on then, Nami! Let's go and eat! I bet Sanji made something good for us!" he cried, grabbing her hand and running out of the room with her, causing her to squeal in complaint.

"Oi, wait a minute, Luffy!" she cried with a frown. However, very slowly, it disappeared as she ignored Chopper's cries for Luffy to be careful with her. And suddenly, she smiled warmly at his back, though she didn't know why. Another thought came to mind, though she had no idea why she thought this, but she felt it from the bottom of her hear that it was truth.

'_I had better enjoy him like this while I can, because soon, that boy will be gone, and in his place … will be a man._'

**The End …**

**Author's Note: **Mmmm, ruggedly, roguish and sexy Luffy. Nothing beats that image … *Sigh* Anyways, we all have our speculations and assumptions of what might happen to Luffy after this epic death. Ace's death was one of the best deaths I have ever seen, and I won't soon forget it. I do, however, believe it will have a great impact on Luffy. This is just how I feel it _might_ affect him. As for Chopper, well, I think that's just something fun Al and I once came up with. I know it would never happen! XD I wouldn't want it to. That cute little reindeer is the best thing ever and the cutest! I would never want him to change~! ;) As for the new crewmates, I just left it open for that possibility, though never mentioning, since I don't know, who they are! XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! :D


End file.
